Snowflakes
by moricakes
Summary: "Why couldn't things have stayed that way?" Fujimaru realizes his feelings for his childhood friend has never changed. Set during the final episode of the drama Bloody Monday 2. Fujimaru x Risa.


**I wrote this in 1.5 hours right after I watched the last episode of Bloody Monday Season 2 of the drama series. I wanted there to be some romantic emotions between Fujimaru and Risa.**

**This oneshot is un-beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Monday or any of its characters. All I own is the copy of the first season of Bloody Monday.**

He clicked away at the keyboard, ignoring the Third-i's orders, desperately searching for a way to end it all, a way to face Shikimura Risa. There was a reason why he was ignoring the orders from the investigating team and he didn't want to dwell on that just yet. He needed to find a way to get in before time ended. Finally he opened the last lock, and continued hitting keys as if there was no tomorrow to look forward to. He breathed a sigh of relief and hurried inside.

He saw the back of the chair the woman dubbed Spider was sitting, and was instantly reminded of the exact same motion. It felt strange seeing it all again in a moment of déjà vu and stopped in his tracks. The woman's small figure and dark hair so closely resembled the girl he remembered from years ago, and he felt as if he was a small boy once again. He was brought back to reality when he remembered the issue at hand.

"So you finally remember me, Fujimaru?" the woman asked without turning, watching his reflection in the window of the computer monitor.

He placed his weight onto one leg, and fought against the wave of emotions threatening to hit him. In the face of his possible death, he wanted no more than to go back in time and start all over again, playing on the computer with the young Risa. "Yeah. I finally remember. Kurano… or rather… Shikimura Risa."

Memories of them two came to the surface, and he hid a smile at the thought of her in fluffy earmuffs, standing in the snowing field as they played.

The woman tossed her head, eyes twinkling with a playful grin plastered on her face. She lifted up a pistol and ran her finger along the barrel of the gun. "How nostalgic it feels… to meet like this again, don't you think so, Fujimaru?"

The young man held his place, and watched her intently, ready to strike if required. He simply couldn't believe that the girl he once knew was the infamous Spider.

"I wonder…" Risa continued, "Why you didn't remember me when you first saw me again?"

Fujimaru sucked in a breath, guilt rising up inside of him. She was right. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize her in the first place. Her, of all people, the one who taught him how to use a computer and sparked his interest in hacking. She turned around, her hair partially covering her eyes as she revealed her smirk.

"Tell me, why didn't you?" She leaned forward slightly, holding onto the pistol. He cast a wary eye on the pistol, weighting the options. His eyes flickered upwards and made contact with her own dark ones, and he almost shrank back at her coldness. She rose from the office chair and took a step towards him, smile replaced by sadness. "You forgot."

He wanted to scream '_I didn't forget! I could never forget you! I just didn't recognize you!' _and shake her by the shoulders, but he stood firm, keeping silent.

"But I could never forget…" Her bottom lip quivered and his heart did a little leap. She was going to say his name wasn't she? But his heart sank when she said "How this country… how Japan treated my father!"

Her eyes welled up with tears and threatened to spill out. Her face scrunched up in pain. He wanted to step forward and take her in his arms. He could understand how she felt, in a sense.

"There was no way I could ever forget! Your father was the hero who was killed in the line of duty when he tried to stop Bloody Monday from occurring. But, what do you think… my father was? This country condemned him as some kind of monster. All he ever tried to do was save humans through medicine… but they sullied his name by labeling him a terrorist… then left him to die."

Fujimaru bowed his head shamefully.

"You knew, right? Your father and my father… were good friends who had a common purpose?"

The tears spilled from Risa's eyes as she threw questions at him. "But why did one of them become a hero while the other ended up a monster?"

He dug his feet into the cold concrete, and his eyes shined. So this was why his childhood friend wanted to annihilate Japan. What he didn't understand was why him. Why was he targeted the most? His best friend Aoi died because of her. Minami was shot because of her. "Is this your revenge?"

She sniffed, as her eyes became hard. "Yes. That's why I took away the people you treasured the most… as a punishment"

He studied her emotions as his eyes widened and he gasped. Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to hate her for what she did, no matter how much she hurt him by causing the deaths of his loved ones. He could understand the pain she was going through and could not help but feel sorry for her. Again, he wondered why him.

"All that's left is to wreak vengeance on this country." She walked to the screen that displayed the information about the bomb and screenshot of the bomb itself.

"Was it your intention to detonate this thing from the start?" Fujimaru asked, as he followed her motions with his gaze. He so desperately hoped she would decline rather than confirm his suspicions. However, her smirk reappeared as she inspected the screen. The screen started to flash and alerted him of the impending danger. She walked up to the screen and touched it gently with her fingers, caressing it softly as if it was a precious thing.

"… Like the Hero's child and the Monster's child." She muttered. She began to giggle, "Don't you think this is just like the two of us?"

He watched her with a mixture of disgust and pity, horrified at her speculation.

"What are you talking about?" He wanted to storm up to her, and force some answers out of her. She giggled once more, erupting into a small fit of laughter, muttering as she did so. He screamed before he could stop himself. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She sneered, "Time's up~"

He breathed heavily as his eyes darted from the woman to the screen and back again. He panted frantically. The number was steadily creeping higher as some sort of countdown. Soon, the number stopped at 1543 and froze. He stopped breathing and prayed fervently that the number wouldn't go any higher. The screen stopped flashing and the number began to drop slowly, signaling a process of cooling. Risa made a small sound of confusion and returned to the computer. She sat in the chair and hurriedly jabbed at the keys. He felt elated, proud of himself as he finally outsmarted his teacher.

"There's nothing you can do about it." Fujimaru stated and she paused. "I stopped it."

She stood up, and her eyes watered again, reddening her face. She bit back a sob as she contemplated her next step. She took a step back from both him and the screens.

"Let's end this." Fujimaru wanted to hold out his hand and draw her in, so he took a step forward in anticipation. Somehow fear grew from within him, as if something unforeseeable would happen. He wanted to leap forward and hold her. "Third-i will be here soon. That's why you should stop this quest for revenge!"

She sobbed as her hair fell about her face. Her hand crept towards the gun resting on the table and Fujimaru gasped as something clicked in his mind. A jab of sharp pain went through his chest as he identified what was happening. She brought the gun to her temple as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey! Stop it!" Fujimaru cried. He didn't want her to shoot herself. He wanted to tell her something. Something he should have told her years ago but never had the courage to do so. She staggered backwards, heading for the wall behind her.

"Please…" He begged. He had enough of death already.

"Please don't do it. I didn't just lose a father. I lost many other loved ones too!" He sobbed. "Naturally I've hated. I've even thought about getting revenge. Of course I have… but since it's you, I don't want you to die. You have to… put a stop to these feelings at some point!"

The last sentence was also directed towards himself but he overcame it. He stepped forward again as she sobbed. She sniffled as fat droplets of salty liquid trailed down her cheeks. The pistol was still at her temple, and she slid her forefinger onto the trigger.

"No matter how hard it gets, we have to keep on living!" He protested, as fear gripped him.

"I'm the one who killed Asada Aoi…" She replied, sniffing. "Don't you hate me for that?"

_I can never hate you… I can't. _He thought as he watched her wretched state. He hesitated as he sought an answer. "I… want you to live. I want you to live!"

Her body shook with sobs as she tightened her hold on the pistol and prepared herself mentally for death. Suddenly she aimed the gun at him. He jumped slightly, shocked at the change in the atmosphere. He gasped, hurt by the sudden act of betrayal. Then he frowned in confusion when a voice rang out from behind him.

"You betrayed us!" Ladybird crouched as she aimed the gun towards the leader of the terrorist group, Spider.

"Don't do it!" He shouted. "Don't do it!"

BANG! BANG!

He jumped at the sound, widening his eyes in shock. It felt as if he had been shot and he swayed. He gagged as his mouth gaped open. Ladybird collapsed to the ground and then there was a thud coming from behind him. He turned quickly to find Risa on the floor, blood staining her lab coat. He ran forward and took her in his arms in a state of panic.

"Hey!" He shouted. He shook her gently, trying to make her see him, to save her life. "Hey! Pull yourself together!"

He sobbed as she hung limp in his arms. He searched for life in her face. He croaked as he kneeled properly and drew her upwards. "Hey, you _have _to pull yourself together!"

He whimpered as he saw that she wouldn't open her eyes. He still hadn't told her the most important thing. Tears started overflowing from his eyes. Then a shred of hope shimmered when she opened her eyes slightly.

"It was fun… back then." She murmured as her memories flashed past her mind's eye.

"Yeah…" He whispered as he internally held onto the shred of hope. He kept his gaze on her without blink and a tear fell from the corner of Risa's eyes.

"I wonder… why things couldn't have just stayed that way…" She cried softly. If the first terrorist attacked hadn't occurred, none of this would have happened and they would have grown up together happily being close friends. "Fujimaru… I wanted us to have fun together."

Fujimaru held her close to his chest, desperately trying to give her more strength. He sobbed as she closed her eyes once more. Pain shot through him when he realized her time was coming to an end.

"Risa! Don't die! Please… I beg you… I haven't even told you how I felt… feel about you…" He leaned over and caressed her cheek. "Growing up with you… was one of the best times of my life. Spending Christmas with you every year was something to look forward to. You're so important to me. Risa, please don't leave me. I… I… love you… I've always loved you ever since I was little, and the feeling never left. Even if you're a murderer, I still love you."

He pressed his lips onto hers, sobbing raggedly as he did so. He gasped when he felt a reaction to the kiss, how her lips moved slightly. He parted from her and saw her eyes were open once again. She smiled softly as another tear escaped from the corner of her dark eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered ever so softly that it was barely audible. She closed her eyes again and her head fell limp on his arm, her warm smile still evident on her face. He cried freely as he held her close to his chest again, burrowing his face into her hair.

**I hope you liked it. No flames please. Review if you wish. Thank you~**


End file.
